


Oasis

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dolorosa and the Signless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

They walk, a giant of a woman and a runt of a boy, alone together through the endless expanse of this arid desert. The black, inky sky above them is dotted with an innumerable amount of twinkling white stars, shining down on them alongside the two strange moons and serving to illuminate the way. Frigid winds blow across the winding dunes, causing the boy to raise his hood higher. She, however, is completely undeterred, having already spent most of her life in such an environment. The Signless troll clings to the Dolorosa's elegant shawl, shivering from the cold night air. She does not resist, always happy to shelter him from the harshness of this land. He looks up at his adoptive 'Lusus', taking in the warm, comforting aroma of her finely sewn, though sand-worn dress. 

How she towers above him.

For as long as he can remember, the sight of her tall, proud figure has been both comforting and intimidating. His very first memories are of her, cradling him in her powerful arms. She completely abandoned her sacred duties to selflessly ensure his survival, raising and protecting him against all manner of threats. Now six solar sweeps old, the Signless still finds himself relying on her guidance on many things, but he is strong enough now to take care of himself against (most) hostile wildlife. Fondling his weapon, a rusty sickle plundered from an old ruin, he then clutches her hand tightly, feeling her fingers firmly wrap around his hand as they continue onwards. The Dolorosa soon stops to glance up towards the sky, her expression changing to one of apparent concern. They've been traveling for what must have been hours, and she was uncertain as to when the sun would rise. Though she can fully withstand its blistering rays, an attribute exclusive only to her caste, the boy, even with his mutant blood color, would likely have not fared so well. She must find shelter, and she must find it soon. 

He notices her pick up speed, briskly moving towards something in the far off distance. She had to squint to better see, for her night-vision was naturally weaker than his. There were some difficulties in adjusting to a life in the night, but it was one she'd felt was worth it. He yawns out, visibly quite exhausted from their long, arduous trek. Noticing this, she stops, walking over towards him and then picking him up with her arms, his weight slightly straining her strong arms. Oh, how far they've come! He may no longer be that helpless little grub, and was still on his way to becoming a strong adult, she knew that she would always be his custodian, his guardian. And he would forever be her precious wriggler. Now seated on her shoulders, the boy lovingly runs his fingers through her dark hair as she strokes his cheek, soothing him until the gentle embrace of sleep comes. She smiles, before carefully making sure her tall horns do not accidentally stab him. 

Satisfied that he was safe enough, the Dolorosa slowly proceeded on, digging her toes into the cool, shifting sands to better ensure support. The sensation is not at all unfamiliar to her, as she'd shunned wearing absolutely any footwear since her childhood, and she indeed finds it to be rather relaxing. It was a choice that she never once regretted, even despite the odd things she might accidentally step on. The Signless begins to shift slightly, wrapping both of his hands around her horns. She smiles once more, wondering as to what he might have been dreaming of, and hoping they were pleasant this time. These past few days he'd been plagued with various nightmares, waking up screaming and babbling incoherently about "the wicked empress". Surely he couldn't have been talking about *her*?! No, he practically knew nothing of the Hemospectrum and all the atrocities associated with it, outside of the fact that thanks to his rich crimson blood, he would have been considered an outcast, fit only to be slain. 

Thankfully, they had both had almost no contact with any other Trolls, living nomadically, constantly darting off from cave to ruin, never able to stay at one place for too long. Numerous complications, such as cave-ins, deadly beasts or even an unfortunate Imperial Drone encounter, forced them to constantly wander. It almost felt as if the fates conspired to keep them from having a stable home... Yet this harsh, unforgiving wilderness *was* home, for it was only here that they would be free from the tyranny of the Alternian Empire.

She sighs out before she focuses back on what's ahead of her, squinting against the darkness to try and get a clearer view. Her eyes widen as she finds that it is the entrance to a cave. How fortuitous indeed! She'd begun fearing that they would have had sheltered under the trees. If the shading proved too weak against the blistering sun then... That was a risk she just wasn't willing to take. Carefully, she proceeded to adjust the position of the boy, cradling him in her arms now as she promptly made her way down towards the cave. Though he was average of height for one of six sweeps, she stood at almost eight feet tall, though such great sizes were common amongst her blood. Her great stature was a facet she was neither ashamed nor proud of, though at times she would feel worried that the boy might have felt needlessly intimidated. 

Several minutes later, they eventually arrived at the mouth of the cave. The Dolorosa breathes out, she herself feeling rather exhausted from their difficult journey. She wanted little more now than to join her companion in another peaceful slumber. She moves in, stroking the Signless's hair as she notices him begin to shift slightly, mumbling slightly. More bad dreams? She frowned at the thought, hugging him closer to her breast. Though she could protect him from many things, she was powerless against these nightmares. All she could do was offer her inexhaustible comfort and support. She cared for this boy more than she'd ever cared for anyone in her entire life, even despite the secrets she may have kept from him. 

The cave extended downwards, meaning that she needed to keep her footing stable. She didn't want to trip and injure the boy, now did she? Entering down, she found that the cold, smooth terrain of the cave welcoming in comparison to the ever shifting, soft sands she was most accustomed to walking across. Inside, she was greeted only by darkness, and she perked her ears up for any signs of possible residents. Outside of her charge's soft breathing and the dripping of water further in, there was only silence. Moving in further enough into the cave so that they were away from the entrance, she then placed the boy down by the wall, kissing his cheek and patting his hair lovingly before then curling down besides him, smiling once more as she notices him embrace her. As mature and as tough as he may try to look, she knew he was a sweet soul. Eventually, the embrace of sleep overtook the Dolorosa, and she eventually joined the Signless in peaceful repose...

-

_Through this endless nothing he runs._

_He does not know where is going, only that he must get away from her as fast as he can. He must get away. The boy cannot see her, he cannot see anything, but it feels as if she is all around him. Only darkness surrounds him, a thick, engulfing blackness that threatened to strangle him like the tentacles of a mighty, unfathomable monster. A horrendous, evil cackling echoes throughout, causing the boy to run as fast as he possibly can. Suddenly, the scene shifts, and he finds himself falling, screaming out as he descends into the voids of oblivion._

_Her laughter grows louder and louder as he flails, before a tentacle shaped from the inky blackness wraps around him. He struggles, but cannot break free of its grip, only able to call out for his beloved Lusus, yet he knows she is not here and he is alone, he is all alone and the realization of this is enough to almost bring him to tears but he knows he must be strong that is what she always told him he MUST stay strong. A powerful and sleek figure, seemingly made from the inky void, emerges out of the darkness, and in horror he realizes it is her; the Empress of Alternia. He has never seen her before in his entire life outside of these dreams, these dreams that tell him so many wicked and wondrous things, of the long lost past and the uncertain future. It all just comes to him, as if they were but memories._

_Memories, perhaps, that are not even his own._

_The Empress proceeds to grin widely, baring rows of vicious, knife-like teeth, yet it is her eyes that disturb him the most, for she does not have any. Only searing white greets him as she stares at her, trying his best not to show fear. He must not show fear, he must not be weak. She only grins further. Enraged, the boy loudly curses at her, desperately struggling against the void as she continues to mock him, her shrill, disturbing laughter amongst the vilest sound he ever heard. The wicked seadweller encircles him, her evil sneer growing ever further as she notices how helpless he is. She playfully fondles her golden trident, radiant and striking against the sheer darkness of this place. He struggles further and further, but it is in vain, only causing the girl to clutch her sides in cruel laughter._

_What he does know of her is that she is the face of this accursed Empire; this Empire built on nothing but mindless cruelty and subjugation. Of course he hates her, and she too loathes him greatly. She despises him because of the putrid crimson blood coursing through his veins. She despises him because he is new, he is different, and difference represents all that is against her and her Empire..._

_Revolution._

_Then, another figure appears, this time floating down from above. Another woman, though he cannot make out what she looks like. What he can make out is that the presence of this being fills him with utter happiness. The smiles of the Empress does not wane, even as she slowly begin to fade away, vanishing entirely once the blessed figure waves an ill-defined arm, causing the tendril around the boy to loosen and fade. With it, the witch soon vanishes, the void's darkness no longer as threatening to him. He runs to her, but finds that his mind cannot comprehend her form. He sees a striking feminine shape, but the color does not stay consistent, constantly shifting from a striking emerald to darker, more earthly hues. She is beauty beyond comprehension. Pure warmth and kindness seems to emanate from this entity, and the boy carelessly runs towards her, wrapping his arms around the ethereal being in a tight hug as an invigorating feeling washes over him, completely overtaking all of his senses._

_Love? No, this was rather different; it was far more primal... A more basic, primitive instinct...._

_Lust._

\- 

The Signless awakens to the distant sounds of struggle. 

He is in a cave, curled up on the cold rock floor. His Lusus is nowhere in sight, a fact which quickly begins to worry him while he moves upwards towards the noises. There was definitely no time to ruminate on the strange dream, or of the soreness around his testicles. Though it is humiliating and sometimes even painful, he's learned to ignore it well enough. Shaking his head, the boy ran quicker, fearing greatly that his Guardian might be in danger. Though she is such a strong woman, and very much capable of defending herself against almost anything out here, there had still been a few close calls in the past. 

The battle appears to be growing further intense. The boy wastes no time getting to the mouth of the cave as fast as his legs can, noting the darkness of the sky. It is still evening, thankfully. He steps out into the cool air, looking up and watching the grey clouds slowly drift by the night sky, wondering on how long was left until the sun rose again. His custodian and her aggressor are nowhere in sight, yet a smatter of rich jade on the ground catches his eye, causing his eyes to widen as panic almost overtakes him. It was blood, her beautiful emerald blood, meaning that she was hurt! Trying his best to remain calm, the Signless reached for his sickle, only to realize all too late that it wasn't even on him! The sounds of the struggle grew louder, leading him to decide to run towards the noises instead of wasting time looking around for the weapon.

Heading up a small dune hill, he followed more splatters of green against the black sands, his heart rapidly beating in anxiety. Once high enough, the boy was greeted by a direct view of the fight between his Lusus and a voracious man-sized Centipede. Freezing up, his eyes widened. He was too stunned with fear to do anything but watch the fight unfold. The Dolorosa charged at it, wielding his sickle in one hand. Her dress was tattered from the waist down, exposing her lengthy, strong legs, which were covered in numerous cuts and gashes, several bleeding her precious jade blood out into the sand. She was not slowed down at the least however, fearlessly circling the horrid beast and dodging each of its lunges at her. As she swiped the sickle at it, the centipede began to crawl backwards, digging several of its longer legs into the sand before then abruptly letting out a shrill hiss, leaping into the air and pouncing at the Dolorosa. Unable to properly react in time, she was thrown to the ground, allowing the creature to then constrict its segmented body around her torso. 

Mouth hung agape, the Signless uselessly watched her struggle to break free, rolling on the ground to try and pry the creature off her. Alas, its grip was far too strong, and her attempts on getting away only cause the Centipede to wrap itself tighter around her, burying several of its legs into the sand to anchor them down as it hissed and bit, spittle flying out of its circular, toothy maw. It manages to bite her abdomen, tearing off a part of her dress and exposing the skin beneath. Before it could attempt to injure her, she instantly cries out, distracting the beast enough to headbutt it beneath the neck area, successfully stabbing her lengthy through its softer underbelly and causing it to pull away screeching, lime blood spraying out of the wound and all over the Dolorosa. 

Now freed, the Dolorosa immediately runs at the downed monstrosity, stomping on the top of its head as she then slashed the sickle across its neck, piercing through its softer carapace. She continued mercilessly slashing until it finally stopping moving, signified by the last of its numerous twitching legs growing limp. She did nothing but pant heavily, dropping onto her knees. Staring upwards, her eyes widen as she notices the Signless standing on a dune hill, watching the entire battle. The woman was given little time to get up before he speeded over to her, embracing his injured guardian in a tight hug. He sobbed loudly, tears streaming down his face while he babbled out incoherently on her shoulder, absolutely relived that she was alright. She returns the hug, returning his sickle to him and wrapping her arms around his body as she whispered words of comfort to him, her fingers gently running over his hair. That always helped calm him down, and his crying soon slowly subsided. She didn't fault him for being too afraid to help, and was actually relived that he didn't join. How would she handle it if he had gotten grievously injured? The few close calls they had in the past would still haunt her dreams, alongside her deeper shame... 

Wiping his tears away, the Signless glances down at her legs, noting a heavy gash on of her thighs was still bleeding out. Despite this, she was still able to get up even without his support. The Dolorosa stood tall and proud, barely even flinching at any pain those wounds should have surely been causing her. This was a quality of her that the boy loved dearly, glad that he was being raised by such a strong, beautiful and steadfast woman. His eyes had "involuntarily" affixed themselves on her exposed legs, observing just how shapely they were. Even while wounded they were extremely alluring, so finely sculpted from sweeps of crossing this desert. He was reminded of the dream he'd just had, and of the mysterious green woman in it... Surely it couldn't have been her?! And yet, who else could it have possibly been? The boy promptly shook his head, banging his knuckles against his skull. This was not the time for such lewd thoughts; how could dare think of how attractive her legs were instead of her injuries!

She doesn't appear to notice him, since she was preoccupied with the dead Centipede, crouching by it and proceeding to then lift it up by the head. Though the thing was almost around her length, she was able to lift it up almost effortlessly, moving forward to drag it towards their cave. The Signless ran over to try and help her, hesitating at first due to how grotesque it looked. He noticed that it seemed to have a trail of what looked like bulbous green 'eyes' dotted all over its body, a few of which had begun leaking pus. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he then attempted to lift its lower end, dropping it immediately once he felt the slimy carapace. Seeing this, the Dolorosa only smiled slightly, shaking her head to let the boy know that she could handle this herself. His eyes dart down to her legs, nervously observing the blood slowly seeping out from the deeper wounds. 

It worries him greatly, but she barely appears fazed by it. He did note a slight limp to her overall sturdy walk, however, which really didn't help him feel any better. He follows her, keeping close behind her as she effortlessly dragged the carcass uphill. A small trail of jade blood followed them both, though her bleeding was beginning to stem somewhat. Remembering what she'd told him about how resilient trolls were in general, and how those in her caste were able to recover from wounds slightly faster than those below calmed him enough, though he still couldn't help but feel terrible in seeing his Lusus injured like this. He should have helped! Even if he didn't have a weapon, he could have distracted it or just done something other than stand around like a coward! But he was just so very frightened. Though it was shameful, he knew that she would have understood, as her kindness truly knew no bounds.

The sky had lightened considerably during the fight, turning from a cool, inky black to a light blue. He loved the sight of it, though they rarely slept outside. His lusus greatly feared the sun and how it would affect him, and so they would always shelter underneath any nearby caves or ruins. For one reason or another, they were never allowed to have a consistent home, always forced out of their current residence eventually. It was like a curse following them, and at times the Signless wondered if it was due to his mutant blood. As if the gods themselves were offended by his existence. That was a prospect that worried him, though spirituality was something he never thought much on. Finally, after what seemed like many sluggish hours, they made their way back to the mouth of the cave. He continued to stick close by the Dolorosa throughout, trying his best to not look at her injuries or the grotesque beast she was hauling. She steps inside first, effortlessly dragging the entirety of the carcass into the cave. She rests up against the cave wall, exhausted from the ordeal. The Signless immediately pounces on her, trapping her in yet another tight hug. Smiling, she carefully wraps her arms around him as well, caressing him back. 

Though she is covered with blood, both of her own and of the monster's, the Signless wasn't deterred at all, burying his face deeply in her chest and taking in the wonderful aroma of her now tattered dress. Now together, they cherish the moment for what feels like many a blissful eon, grateful that they were both alive and safe. She eventually breaks the hug, crawling over towards the carcass and kneeling besides it. He remained by the wall, closely observing as she used both of her arms to attempt prying the creature's plates off. He was rather disgusted at the prospect that they were going to eat it, but the heavy rumbling in his stomach proved stronger, and he trusted that she knew it would be edible enough. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't eaten stranger things before. He could manage this.

With a sick cracking sound, she separated several of its segmented plates, exposing the disgustingly squishy looking flesh underneath. Glancing back at the Signless, she then requests that he go collect firewood from the outside. He appears concerned, not wanting to leave her just yet, but she insists, assuring him that she is alright. The bleeding had stopped, and she was a strong woman. Pausing slightly in hesitation, he then accepted, taking his sickle out and moving upwards to the outside. Taking one look behind, he then blew her a kiss, responded by his Lusus doing the same, wishing him back quickly and safely. 

Watching as he left the cave, the woman then focuses back on the carcass, digging her hands into the soft flesh and tearing off large chunks. She carefully samples the meat, ensuring that it is safe for consumption; it was quite sticky and sour in taste, tinged with what seemed like metal? It was edible at least, just about enough to last them a day or so. Staring up at the mouth of the cave, the Dolorosa began to wonder on how well the Signless was doing all alone. Though she knew he would be fine, shaking off the worrying thoughts was never easy. Ever since he was a grub, she constantly fussed over his safety, especially due to his unprecedented mutant blood. What was wrong with him? Well, nothing; she found that he was perfectly normal in almost all other regards, though he expressed none of the psychic capabilities expected from lowerbloods. Would he have even constituted as a lowblood, though? His blood was so entirely different that it was practically off the hemospectrum! Because of this, the lingering fear that he was weaker constantly hounded her. 

Shutting her eyes, she reaches into a small pocket in her shawl, hoping that it was still there. After feeling around a bit, she soon took out a tiny, dark green capsule, staring at it solemnly for some time... Growth hormones, plundered from the Brooding Caverns. This capsule was the last one remaining out of the sweeps worth she'd taken. Despite the fact that they weren't designed to be fed to trolls, they were known to have positive effects on them. And indeed, she noticed nothing wrong with either of them, as she'd share the hormones in their meals. 

Though it did almost nothing to her, the boy seemed to have begun developing some, still very slight, muscular mass. He remained completely oblivious while she'd secretly slip it into his food, which was something she was not at all proud of. At times the guilt almost threatened to tear her apart inside, but he could never know. It wasn't like her intentions had ever been malicious! No, on the contrary, she'd done it to fully ensure he would grow strong enough to survive out here. The boy was a mutant, and she'd immensely feared that he wouldn't have survived his first pupation. Yet to her immense relief, he did, and now here they were six sweeps later, that little grub on his way to becoming a strong, healthy adult. She is proud of him, despising herself for the deceit, even if there weren't any adverse effects. It was too far late to tell him anyway, even though he would have surely accepted and understood why, right? 

No. Nothing could excuse this. It was obvious that one of reasons she refused to tell him (perhaps the biggest reason) was shame. Continuing to stare at the capsule, the Dolorosa sighs. Oh, she deserved shame. She hadn't fed him any of the hormones for several sweeps, having come down to this final one believing that the boy was fine enough. Yet he had just been so scared today, he would surely appreciate this. In the end she just wanted him strong enough to survive in case anything happened to her. The recent scars on her legs would serve as a good reminder of her own mortality, though her ruined shawl was barely an issue. In time she could probably fine some materials to repair it, but it didn't matter that much. Sighing once more, the Dolorosa then crawled back towards the carcass, ripping out more chunks of meat as she prepared their food. Breaking the capsule apart, she sprinkled bits of it over the food, throwing away the last bits and sighing out. This was perhaps one of the most potent hormones she'd, being the final one, and she was just glad to be finally done with it. 

The Signless eventually returns, carrying a large bundle of sticks and branches in his arms. She immediately got up to greet him, taking the sticks from his grasp and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He beams widely, always glad to help. The trip outside had been relatively uneventful, having spent the time exploring the region and climbing trees. He did also ruminate on his dream, though he didn't want to dwell on it much at the moment. It was mealtime now, and he was starving! 

Following his Lusus deeper inside, he noticed the Centipede's carcass had been shoved into a corner, gutted out and mutilated. There was a large hole apparent in parts of its separated carapace, and chunks of lime-green meat placed in a small pile. He gulps, still quite unnerved by the appearance of the creature. Something about its glowing white Carapace and numerous, grotesque legs seemed to horrify him at a base level. The fears were rather unfounded though, seeing how it was dead and all. The boy moved over towards his Lusus, helping her set the fire up. Seating herself down, he then sat besides her, watching as she picked up two rocks and clacked them together. With a spark, a warm fire instantly burst from the bundle. He earnestly watches it for some time, entranced by the shadows cast on the cave walls. They almost seemed to tell a story, but of what? His mind didn't feel like filling in the gaps at the moment, for his rumbling belly had him preoccupied.

Picking up a spare stick, he watched his lusus begin to skewer a large chunk of meat, roasting it above the fire. Following her example, the Signless takes a stick, reluctantly stabbing a small chunk of meat. Eyeing it, he found the lime coloration and sticky texture to be most repugnant, but stomached it, holding it over the flames and watching as they warmed and cooked it. Even roasted, he still hesitated consuming the meat, finding it to look utterly disgusting. Staring at the Dolorosa, he noticed her bite down into her meal, chewing it softly and quietly with little fuss. The taste clearly wasn't bothering her, so why should it bother him? And food was food; he had no absolutely right to be fussy, especially after the hell she went through to get it. Breathing in, he moved the stick in closer towards his mouth, taking a small nibble on the edge of the meat... 

His eyes widened in surprise, finding that it actually wasn't THAT bad. The Signless takes another bite, humming out audibly in pleasure. It wasn't just 'not that bad', it... It was good! He takes out a larger bite, messily chewing in frenzied vigor. This was *REALLY* good, he couldn't get enough! Noticing that he enjoyed the food, the Dolorosa smiled slightly, before going back to quietly eating her meal. Her heart ached at the fact that she fed him those hormones, but it had been necessary for his well-being, right? She didn't know anymore; she never really knew, actually. 

They ate together for about half an hour, the Signless ravenously mowing down on his food until he'd eventually finished it all, and was still aching for more. She gladly gave up what she had left, having eaten enough. Growing boys needed to eat, after all. The moment he finished the last of the meet, the boy then crawled towards her, hugging her close and thanking her for everything. She smiled once more, holding him close as she ignored the pangs of guilt deep inside. They remained together in blissful serenity, the Dolorosa running her fingers through the Signless's hair while he snuggled up against her great body. He loved moments like these, and could find no greater joy than to spend time with her. The Dolorosa felt the exact same way. His eyes found their way down to her (strikingly long!) legs again, carefully examining the scars. He was relived when he noticed that they had just begun healing over. As she'd once taught him, trolls higher up on this "hemospectrum" withstood wounds better and healed faster. This fact didn't help comfort him while she was being attacked, of course, but he was grateful she could manage. Another thing he does notice is how shapely they are, finely toned and slightly muscular from sweeps of living in such a wasteland. 

The boy's gaze moves lower still, focused at her large and rather supple feet. Neither of them had any footwear; the Signless had small straps of cloth protecting his feet, yet she wore nothing on hers, being permanently barefooted for as long as he could remember. The soles of her feet were heavily calloused, always covered in a layer of sand and dirt, though she never seemed to mind one bit. Her bravery is a quality that he adores and looks up to immensely, a quality that he one day hoped to be able to emulate. The boy suddenly felt his testicles begin churning painfully the more he stared at her feet, something which commonly occurred when he got aroused. Why this happened he never knew, but it was a good reminder that he shouldn't have been having these thoughts. This woman constantly risked her life to raise him, and here he was looking at her like this? How could he?! How DARE he?

.... 

How *couldn't* he? 

Everything about her, from the tips of her lovely horns, the striking color of her magnificent emerald eyes and all the way down to her graceful, lengthy toes was utterly and completely gorgeous. How could he dare deny her beauty? The Signless's mind drifts back to that dream earlier, wondering on the identity of the green woman. It had to have been her, but what did it mean? The emotions he'd felt in it were still quite vivid, a very bizarre quality of his already strange dreams. He'd felt love for her, and more regrettably, lust. Strong, overwhelming lust. He'd never had such thoughts about her before, but his body had been changing recently. The boy's genitals were swelling earlier than he'd expected, but he had been told that he would finally be on his way to maturation. He feared on how this might have affected their relationship, hugging her tighter. She didn't seem to notice his staring, as her eyes had been closed while she softly patted his hair and rubbed his ears. She was too busy taking in this moment. This helped make him feel better. It always, always did. 

He notices the Dolorosa had stopped brushing his hair and her breathing had slowed, signs she had fallen asleep. Considering how hectic it had been today, it was more than well-earned. The Signless shifts his position, softly kissing her on the cheek as he got up. Though she may have been tired, he wasn't. Staring off towards the cave mouth, he raises a hand to protect from the distant shine of the newly risen sun. There was no way he could go exploring outside now. He seated himself down by his slumbering guardian, wondering on what he could do now. He didn't feel like sleeping, nor did he want to accidentally rouse her. What to do now? Tapping his fingers on the limestone ground, the boy turns his attention towards his right, noticing that the cave extended in deeper. 

There was more to this place than he'd first thought. Staring back at the Dolorosa, he quietly creeps up towards her and gives her another kiss on the cheek, before then fondling his sickle. As he took it out, he proceeded to make his way further into the cave. The boy didn't feel too great about going off without her permission, but he wasn't exactly a child anymore, was he? Not a grown man yet, but he was getting there, and he could definitely handle himself... Against things that weren't grotesque Hell-Centipedes, that is. 

Forgetting that shameful incident, he puffs his chest out, breathing in deeply before going in deeper, squinting against the darkness. His vision adjusts quickly enough, and the area around him grows clear enough for him to walk through with ease. The ground below him is moister here, and the only sounds he can hear are that of echoing dripping. There's water further in, it seems. His mouth did feel a little dry, and dehydration was an issue here in the desert. The flask's he carried were both almost emptied, so retrieving any amount of drinking water was his main priority now. Gripping the rusty sickle tighter, he raises his hood up and heads lower down this tunnel. He takes a glance behind, noticing that he'd now moved a good distance away from the cave's entrance. Thankfully, the area here was linear enough thus far, so getting lost wouldn't be an issue.

Onwards he went. Time had never been too easy to keep track of, considering they'd never had a proper watch, but it felt as if he'd been walking for about an hour now. The tunnel seemed almost never ending, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was best if he went back, they could find water when the sun went down, and they surely could manage for a few more hours. The boy shakes his head, scolding himself for this pitiful cowardice. He was scared of going into a cave! How would he *ever* last if remained this weak?! Sighing, he took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down. There really shouldn't have been anything to worry about, and he had his sickle. He'd be fine... He hoped.

The boy moves onwards, following the dripping noises further in. He passes through several jagged stalagmites protruding stalagmites, and ducking over the stalactites above. His cloak carelessly caught on one, and he pulls it off with little hesitation. It was just a piece of cloth, and it wasn't anywhere near the level of damage his Lusus's wonderful dress had taken. He sighs out sadly, shaking the memories of that embarrassing incident away. The air was thick and moist, and he could have sworn that there almost seemed to have been a thin layer of fog surrounding his knees, though it could have easily been a trick of the eyes. The Signless begins to yawn. The few hours of sleep he'd gotten were beginning to take their toll, but he had to persevere. As he walks further, the Signless begins to notice the fog around him grow thicker along with the humidity levels. It became harder to breath, and he could feel sweet drops of sweat beginning to form. Were they under a hotspring or something? His clothes had begun to cling to his skin, and his perspiration grew heavier. 

Trying his best to ignore how damn hot he was, the Signless wades through the thickening grey fog. He could feel sweat from under his armpits and in more 'sensitive' regions, much to his irritation. As he continued walking, something ahead caught the boy's eye. Running towards it, he was greeted by the sight of several strange, yellowish fungi growing around a small opening, leading into a dark tunnel. Staring at the mushrooms for some time, the Signless eventually thought it best to ignore them, following the tunnels ahead. Sure, they could have been edible, but he recalled bad experiences with eating random fungus when he was younger. Definitely not something he wanted to repeat.

He didn't know how long he spent walking; only that it seemed to endlessly drag on. The only source of illumination was those mushrooms, which glowed in the dark, serving to light his path in a most strange and ethereal fashion. The ground beneath him felt wet and cool, and the fog around him seemed to have become more... wet? Everything just felt wetter here. The sensation was almost akin to moving through a soft drizzling rain, an experience he always greatly enjoyed. Stepping out into the other side of the tunnel, the Signless dropped his sickle, his jaw dropping in sheer awe as he saw it...

A small underground lake, its dark and splendid waters illuminated by gargantuan whitish-blue mushrooms, growing up from by the waters and cave-walls. The fungi almost looked as large as trees, with some ethereal, wispy tentacles serving as makeshift branches of a sort. A quiet stream of water from above constantly replenished it, and he swore he could see small things skitter across the surface of the water, though he couldn't make them out clearly. The boy remained dumbstruck, gazing up at those magnificent fungi for some time, his eyes widened like dish-plates. Never before had he ever seen anything like this! It was absolutely spectacular. After some time, the Signless then heard the sound of hurried, naked feet slapping against the ground, and turned around to see the Dolorosa standing behind him, her eyes locked to the glowing blue fungi that had captivated the boy as well. Padding over towards him, she places a hand on his shoulder. Together, they did nothing but watch the scenery for some time, captivated by the sheer magic of this magnificent, empyreal place.

The Dolorosa is the first to move towards the waters, her soft steps quiet against the hard ground. This stone floor is still a welcome break from the constant sands she'd shift through, especially with how cool and sticky it is here. She proceeds to step in up to her ankles, immediately letting out a sharp sigh of pleasure. The sensation of cool water by her dirtied, rough soles was amazing, and it prompted her to then kneel down and wade further in, arching her back and stretching her legs out. She beckons to the Signless, who carefully moves towards her, bending over to remove his tight, dusty foot-straps. Rolling his trousers up, the boy then sits down besides his guardian, gasping out and shuddering once he felt how cold the water was. He then watches as his guardian begins rubbing her feet, washing off layers of sand and dirt collected from their many travels. The Signless blushes, finding himself to be reluctantly aroused by her radiantly wettened legs, but was quickly distracted by a sharp pang of pain in his forbidden parts. 

Staring downwards at his own feet, and then looking to hers, a thought then came to the boy; did he *really* need those straps? His lusus did well enough without footwear, so could he! He gets up and wades in deeper, dropping the old cloth straps into the water. She notices this, smiling widely as he then walked up and seated himself on her lap, snuggling up against her. There is one thing more beautiful than this, and it is basking in silence with her, underneath the surreal, glowing light of these great mushrooms.

In time, sleep overtakes him...

-

_He flies._

_The ground so far beneath him is nothing more than a distant blur as he speeds his way across this desert. There is a multitude of vague colors; fertile greens, warm orange, yet the most striking and prevalent is blue. He is flying through a sea of endless blue. The blistering sun is not here to harm him, yet somehow it is as bright as day (he always wished to walk under the sun). He doesn't know why he can fly, for he has no wings, but he does not care. He feels invigorated, like he had the strength of a god, and wonders perhaps if he can fly amongst even them? What a daring dream! He swoops and soars, zooming past the drifting white clouds and bouncing on them as if they were like trampolines._

_Something on the ground eventually catches his eye, and out of curiosity he decides to eventually land by the dunes, moving on foot towards the strange object in the distance. It is a stunning white tower, shining radiantly in the middle of this lifeless wasteland. It extends high up into the sky, seeming to almost pierce through all that blue above. The boy's eyes lock on the strange orb at its very tip, before quickly pulling away. Something about it feels him with a sense of deep dread, but he does not (never will) know why. Nearing it, he attempts to look for an entrance, only to find that there are no windows, doors or any sort of opening at all._

_He kicks at it in frustration, already irritated by the presence of that despicable orb. Staring up after a moment of hesitation, he then curses it, still unsure as to why it bothers him so. The feeling of hatred was strong enough that he refused to fly up there for a closer look, opting to stay on the ground rather than come into contact with it. Leaning against the tower, he notices how unnaturally smooth it feels. It showed no signs whatsoever of having been worn by the sands, almost as if it had just been built but a second ago. He loathes this place, and yet he cannot leave it, compelled somehow to remain by it. He must wait for something, but is unsure exactly as to what. He does know that it is important, so much so that it is worth tolerating the presence of this wretched tower._

_Time passes slowly and strangely here. Is it an hour now, or just half? He doesn't know; all he knows is that he is bored senseless. The sky remains static, as there is no sun above to fall or rise. He doesn't really mind, finding the sparkling blue above to be comforting. Yet he is growing impatient, and resting directly against this tower is not helping to lighten his mood. The Signless attempted to pass the time by watching the clouds, but found to his surprise that they had all vanished, rendering the sky eerily clear. Suddenly, the boy feels something smack against the side of his side, the shock of it causing him to fall over._

_It is a pebble, thrown from somewhere above. Looking up, he spots a thin tree growing from the side of the tower, something he was positive was not there before. The Signless gasps the instant he catches a vague glimpse of the person seated on its branches... A female, her alluring figure concealed by the deep shadows of the tree (yet there is no sun). Before he can get a better look at her however, she quickly darts off giggling, a sound so lovely it sings through his ears even after she is gone._

_Wasting no time at all, the Signless flies up at the tree, finding much to his chagrin that it had begun to grow, extending towards the sky the further he tried to follow it, purple leaves haphazardly floating everywhere. He could see the girl jumping from branch to branch, her soft laughter carried by the winds. He is desperate not to lose sight of her, darting carelessly under winding branches and roots. It is incredible how fast she moves, effortlessly keeping up with him as she agilely hops up the branches, so rapidly that he still cannot make her out clearly. The tree had extended so much now that they were far above the ground and the tower, and he feared that he would never catch up with her if it continued growing like this. He could not give up; he couldn't dare let her out of his sight. He could not lose her._

_Fortunately for him, the tree eventually stops growing, ending up several miles above the ground, high above the desert and that wretched white tower. Eventually, he decides it best to land on a branch. Though flying was wonderful, he felt it might have been easier this way, to get level with her and walk as she does. He begins manually scaling this magical tree, hopping on several of its branches with ease as he went upwards on his journey to find that beautiful and mysterious girl... In time, he eventually reaches the top, climbing up on a thick branch extending a good distance away from the rest of the tree._

_Attempting to keep his footing stable, the boy refrains from looking down as he made his way towards the end, where the figure was seated, her legs carelessly dangling over the distant ground. Steps slow and cautious, the figure eventually grew closer to him, until he was eventually several feet behind her. The Signless's jaw dropped the instant he saw her hairstyle and her hairstyle and her horns; for they were completely identical in appearance to his Lusus's. He took several steps back, shaking his head in complete disbelief. He blinks, and in that instant she vanished, leaving him only further disoriented. Fast, playful tapping on his shoulder then causes him to almost fall over in shock, until a thin arm grabs around his torso and brings him face to face with the girl at last._

_The first thing he notices is that she was much younger, around his age and only a few feet taller than him. She wore a short, dark-green dress, tight fitting enough that it acquainted the curves of her exquisitely attractive body. Small, though noticeably perk breasts jut out from her chest, rubbing against his as she pulls him closer towards her. He stares back at her for some time, looking deeply into her grey irises. Though nowhere near as gorgeous as the Dolorosa's striking, emerald eyes, the cool grey color had a certain allure to it, and he finds he couldn't look away._

_She is flawless, so stunningly beautiful that he finds himself growing breathless the more he looks at her, his erection throbbing. His eyes dart up at her gorgeous face, then downwards to those strong, shapely legs. Still barefooted, he notices, her dirtied, lithe toes holding onto the branch with the utmost ease. He hugs himself closer against her, feeling his penis stiffen as he sniffs her fragrant, gorgeous skin. She smells of those desert flowers he always adored, and she looks every bit as gorgeous. Staring closely, the boy can then spot a bulge in her dress. His smile grows wider. The girl begins running her fingers through his hair, her precious smile growing ever wider as the boy grows further aroused, heart racing in his tight chest. He wraps his arms around her torso, breathing on the young Dolorosa's neck as she sighs out in delight. Even if this wasn't actually her, the Signless still found the girl beautiful beyond compare._

_The world around them shifts. They are both back on the ground now, the wretched white tower and all trees gone. They stand alone in the middle of this vast wasteland, yet they are together and that is all that he could ever desire. With a smile, the girl then pulls away from his, running into the desert as he ran up to catch her. He is reminded of the times when he was but a wriggler, climbing on top of his Lusus as they played together, underneath the endless ocean of a million sparkling stars. Moments like that were ones he would forever cherish, as he did the time spent with this girl; his guardian..._

_His lover._

_With no hesitation, he quickly pulls her into a tight, passionate kiss, locking his lips against hers as they hug their bodies close. She does not resist, kissing him back as they embrace for what feels like countless blissful sweeps. Everything else but her is irrelevant, all he wishes is to touch and feel and love her forever._

_Driven with arousal, his penis throbs stiffly, and he can feel a hard, turgid bulge rub against his leg. He giggles, opening his eyes and looking down, greeted by the sight of her erection shyly protruding from beneath her dress. Blushing, the Signless then carefully lowers his hand and begins to gently rub the head of her penis, causing the girl to gasp out sharply. With a playful smile, the boy then carefully tightens his grip around his partner's penis, moving his hand up and down as her legs shook uncontrollably. The girl's squeals of pleasure only served to make him work faster, her nails digging into his skin as he continued gently pulling back and forth in firm, quick strokes. It is so soft and smooth under his touch. Soon enough, the girl finds she can not hold it in any longer and forcefully ejaculates all over the Signless's clothes, spraying it with globules of thick, sticky jade fluids._

_The boy does not mind in the least, hugging his young guardian tightly and feeling her pounding heart beat against his, her hands running over his back as she pecked his cheeks between breathless panting. They kiss once again, flinging themselves onto the ground in the heat of passion as they roll around in the sands, kissing and grunting and panting and just loving each other. His erection still furious, the boy then pulls away, getting up and throwing off his trousers. She grins widely, admiring the size of his magnificent bulge. She crawls over towards him, raising a hand and lightly cupping his testicles in it, holding them as if they were (forbidden) fruits, before then squeezing them lightly, causing the boy to gasp out and clumsily fall over backwards._

_Grinning widely, the girl then takes the opportunity to climb up on him, seating her body over his torso. She pulls him into another warm, tight kiss, and the boy can feel her then begin rubbing her penis up against his. He joins her, grinding the shaft of his thick, throbbing member against hers for a full minute, until the friction forces the both of them to ejaculate together, their jade and crimson fluids spraying all over the orange sands. The Signless immediately pulls her into another embrace as she wraps her lean, shapely legs over his shoulders, wriggling her toes in delight as he began licking her neck._

_Eventually, the Signless gets up on his feet, retrieving his trousers and putting them back on. She remains seated on the sand, watching as the boy raised an outstretched hand towards her, his other hand pointed up towards the sky. The girl beams happily, taking his hand as the Signless then lifted effortlessly lifted her entire body in his arms, cradling her gently as they flew off into the sky. They fly across the desert, her eyes wide in happiness as they leave those boring dunes behind. He swoops and soars once again, holding onto the girl as she screams out happily. She clings onto him for dear life, his hold on her strong._

_The sky darkens._

_It is slow at first, enough that he only notices it once it is already too late. Inky black tendrils seep across the canvas of blue, seeming to almost follow them as the world is engulfed in blackness. The Signless does not know what is going on; only that he is afraid but must stay strong for her. The girl is frightened as well, clinging to him tightly and whimpering as tears stream down her cheeks. He must protect her as she protected him, and he will *not* fail. The Signless speeds up quicker, trying his hardest to escape the encroaching darkness as the girl sobs quietly into his chest, and he can feel her scared heart pound beat against his chest. The warm, orange sands below are now entirely covered in pitch black, and the sky is soon consumed, the entire world around them now engulfed in this vile ink. A familiarly wicked laugh soon fills the otherwise eerily silent air, one that causes the boy's eyes to widen in pure terror..._

_It is the Empress. She has found them. He tries to flee the tendrils emerging upwards from the sea of black around them, but it is to no avail; in an instant, a tentacle violently smacks them, causing the Signless and the girl to separate and fall. Both are caught by two separate tendrils, and the Signless can do nothing but scream as the girl is taken away from him, her cries echoing throughout the void and causing the boy to struggle harder and harder. He can't lose her, he can't, yet she is slipping away from him and there is nothing he can do but scream._

_An enormous pair of grinning magenta lips form from the darkness, and in terror the Signless realizes that the girl is being dragged right towards it, her entire flailing body slowly enveloped by the tendril. He kicks and screams and wails and struggles but the tentacle only tightens ever harder around him, refusing to let him free. All he can do is weep and watch uselessly as two piercing fuchsia eyes open and staring down at him. Her condescending gaze is absolutely horrifying and yet he cannot look away, almost as if he were hypnotized._

_The girl's cries are muffled by the tentacle, which has now constricted itself entirely around her whole body. The tendril moves itself closer and closer towards the Empress's gaping maw, rows of giant, sharp white teeth striking against the sheer black expanse. The tentacle wraps itself tightly around the Signless, extending up to his mouth and preventing him from screaming as the Empress then viciously bites down on the girl, violently ripping her frail, beautiful body in half as the sky is painted with streams of jade..........._

\- 

The Signless screams.

They had slept right by the lake, underneath the strange, glowing white light of the giant mushrooms. He immediately grabs at his crotch, unable to even think properly because of the horrible, stabbing pains now surging through his genitals. This was not an uncommon occurrence; every time he'd had an erotic dream, the boy would awaken with a dull aching sensation in his privates, yet it was always easily ignored and minor. Unfortunately for him, today was different. The pain was excruciating, perhaps even amongst the worst he had ever felt in his entire life, and he could not control himself from screaming out and sobbing. 

His guardian had already woken, instantly crawling over towards him with a look of utmost horror on her face. She herself was obviously just as confused as he was, though she attempted to hide it, whispering words of comfort to the screeching boy as she moves down to his trousers, eyes widening as she noted that they were soaked. Ripping them off, her horror only intensified as she notices the boy's scrotum, his ballsack gruesomely swollen to twice its size while his erected penis oozed with viscous, translucent pre-cum, dripping out uncontrollably as if from a broken faucet. 

The Signless could feel his testicles painfully churn out more and more fluids, and he wasn't even properly ejaculating yet! His sobbing only intensified once he saw the Dolorosa immediately begin to break down crying, crawling away from him and curling up in a corner, wailing as loudly as she could. Never before had he seen her like this, not even during the times he had injured himself. The confusion he felt only served to make the entire situation all the more agonizing. Trying his hardest to ignore the excruciating pain, he moves towards her, gripping the head of his penis in an attempt to stem the ridiculous amounts of genetic fluids leaking out. 

Part of him was more horrified by seeing his Lusus like this instead of his severe genital problem, a likely side effect of this accursed mutant blood. He crawls up towards her, shaking her shoulders and attempting to calm her down, which only causes her to sob even louder. The fact that a woman this strong had been reduced so quickly into a weepy wreck greatly disturbs him, but he knew he had to remain strong for her, even despite his agony. Suddenly, the Dolorosa throws herself over him, bawling deeply on his shoulders. He does the same, crimson tears staining into her shawl. His turgid, swollen penis only continued to messily leak out more pre-cum all over the cave's floor, eventually pooling into a small, translucently pinkish-red puddle. Why does she weep as if she were responsible? He ponders, for this was his curse, not hers. She need not suffer for him. 

He proceeds to hug her closer, weeping further and wishing that this was all just another one of his terrible nightmares. Wiping away her (beautiful) jade tears, the Dolorosa attempted to calm down, proceeding to then place her hand over the boy's mouth as she then reluctantly stared down at his penis, which still continued to leak with pre-cum. In a daring move, she proceeded to wrap her free hand around the shaft of his penis, causing him to kick his legs out as started to stroke it up and down, soft and slow at first. He desperately needed release, and she knew exactly how to provide it, though she wouldn't like it. 

Her grip grew firmer and tighter, fingers growing wet and sticky with the boy's runny fluids. It served as lubrication, at least, which would help make this pass quicker. The boy did not resist, barely able to concentrate on anything due to the pain, which had already begun intensifying even further. As she strokes his penis faster and harder, she noticed his testicles swell even more, swollen to the point that she feared they would burst. His face had grown completely red, and he was clearly trying to hold back screaming. The Dolorosa begins to weep again, continuing to rub up and down his shaft, feeling as his already hard penis grew even more turgid. His veiny testicles swelled up even further now, almost looking as if they were on the verge of bursting. It was clear that he could not contain himself; all she had to do now was persevere. She had to stay strong.

Finally, after a painfully dragged out minute, the Dolorosa released him, hurriedly backing away from the boy and burying her face in her hands, disregarding how sticky they were as she sobbed and wailed loudly. With a loud cry, the boy then forcefully ejaculated, spraying out massive, thick, ropey streams of red cum all over the cave walls. Never before had he released this much, and it was a sight that was horrifyingly alluring. The pain was slowly phased out by the waves of pleasure he felt from the orgasm, though his testicles still remained swollen and his member was still erect, though the pre-cum overproduction had subsided. The Dolorosa's sobbing did not subside, though the boy was able to stand up now, his legs shaky and unstable. He walks over towards his sobbing Lusus, wrapping her in another tight hug as she looks away from him, as if she was ashamed. 

He doesn't want her to cry, and he especially didn't want her to cry because of him. The Signless remembers his dream. He remembered the girl (his lusus), and he remembered how he failed to save her. He also remembers how much he loved... No, how much he *loves* her. Shaking her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, an idea then came to the boy; a very daring idea indeed. Seating himself on her naked legs, the boy then suddenly and abruptly pulls her into a tight kiss, causing the woman to stop sobbing, her entire body freezing up in absolute shock, her eyes widening immensely and her cheeks flushed jade. Even more shockingly is the fact that she does not resist, slowly accepting and then returning his kiss. They embrace for what feels like sweeps, his small body seated on her great legs as they kiss, moaning together. 

Eventually, the Signless pulls away, staring at her dully before strong feelings of shame overcome him. He was almost about to break down crying when the Dolorosa places a finger on his lips and then promptly kisses him back, pulling him close to her as they embraced and rolled around on the cave floor. This was shameful; both of them knew this... and yet they just could not stop themselves. Her black lips are so luscious and juicy, he cannot help but just sigh out in pleasure while he licks and intertwines his tongue against hers. There is a nagging in the back of the Dolorosa's mind telling her that this is wrong, that she must stop and leave the boy alone. But she ignores it because she loves him and he loves her and neither of them can deny this anymore. 

Driven by the heat of the moment, the Signless then suddenly pulls away, taking his shirt off and exposing his naked body to her. She is not taken aback, having bathed the boy numerous times in his youth, and only stares at him blankly for some time before running a hand over his nubile young chest, causing the Signless to gasp out. Her hand is warm against his smooth, sweaty skin, and he wraps his fingers around hers, clasping their hands together. His penis was beginning to grow erect once again, pre-cum slowly dripping out, and with it, the sharp pains, though they were thankfully less severe this time around.

Noticing the boy begin to whimper and clutch at his genitals, the Dolorosa looks at him sadly, before staring downwards at her own feet, which she recalls he had been ogling recently. An idea came to her, and she proceeds to shift her body backwards, stretching one leg forwards and positioning her leg over his throbbing bulge. The Signless stares at her curiously, wondering exactly as to what she was planning. Carefully and slowly, she then places her large foot over his penis, which was small enough to fit neatly underneath. It is hot and throbbing against the coarse flesh of her sole, and she finds herself growing quite aroused by the feeling. The first thing the Signless does is sharply sigh out, finding the sensation of her rough, almost leathery foot on his soft, sensitive shaft to be both stimulating yet uncomfortable. 

She starts off slow, running and wiggling her limber toes over the sides of his penis as her heel makes contact with the lower base of his thickening dick, rubbing it up and down as viscous pre-cum dribbles all over her toes. She does not mind at all, and grew firmer and faster as the boy's member leaked out more and more pre-cum, dripping over the side of her foot. With two of her toes, the Dolorosa then pinches the sticky head, caressing and stroking it carefully as more pre-cum sputtered out over her toes, the boy now clearly on the very verge of orgasm. 

Moving her other foot over towards his penis, she then proceed to firmly sandwich it between both of her filthy, calloused soles, using them to squeeze and rub his twitching penis. The feeling of all her assorted calluses and scars caused him to cry out and buck his hips forward to finally release another, massive surge of red cum. The Dolorosa barely manages to pull her legs back before he sputtered thick, sticky strands all over them, her naked feet drenched in his sticky, warm fluids, seeping in between her toes. She isn't perturbed, focused mainly on his health now, especially as she feared herself responsible for this horrible situation. It takes him a few minutes to finish climaxing, streams of cum jettisoning out of his lubricated urethra like a hose. 

Curious, the Dolorosa bends over and licks up a small amount of the boy's fluids on the ground, sampling it up; quite gelatinous in texture, moreso than regular semen, and tasting strongly of cherries. It was very delectable indeed, and she hungrily began to lick off some of the precum from her foot, suckling on her toes with gleeful vigor. He crawls over towards her, grabbing his testicles and shamefully looking at the massive mess he'd made. The Dolorosa then stood up, looking down at the nude boy with an uncertain expression on her face before taking in a deep breath. With slight reluctance, she sheds off her shawl, throwing it down to the ground and revealing her nude body to the younger troll. 

His jaw drops. She is beautiful, especially under the magical lights of the lake. Her beauty is a fact that is not at all new to him, of course, yet this is the first time he has ever seen her naked. And he is awestruck, staring at her attentively and taking in every part of her muscular yet curvaceous body: from her rotund, supple breasts to her thick, shapely hips, ending downwards to those long, long legs and strong, lovely feet. His eyes find themselves drawn to one part of her in particular, a part he only had a vague idea of; her great bulge.

It is roughly twice the size of his, even while flaccid, and he finds himself rather intimidated by it, yet also very much aroused. Her penis had quite the appealing cylindrical shape to it, almost like a large fleshy cucumber. Hung neatly beneath it are two large, ample testicles, her scrotum hairless and smooth like the rest of her pubic region. The Signless crawls over towards her at once, staying on his knees as he looks up at the Dolorosa and points at her penis. She is unsure, but then eventually agrees, kneeling down and allowing the boy to extend a shaky, nervous hand to cup her balls gently, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing as he gently feels them up. They are soft and squishy, pleasantly akin to velvet in texture and oh so very delectable in appearance.

Licking his lips, an idea occurs to him. The Signless proceeds to open his mouth wide, extending his tongue and then carefully grazing the surface of her testes with it. She gasps out in shock, but allows the boy to continue, biting down on her lip as he went on, suckling and licking her balls with the utmost care. Her flesh tastes so wonderfully sweet, and he finds himself carefully enveloping a small part of her testicles with his lips, messily slurping and moaning as he feels her massive penis begin to grow erect. The Dolorosa lets out a sharp, happy squeal, echoing throughout the cave. This motivates him to work faster, lightly nibbling on the sensitive skin of her scrotum with hungry fervor. After a short while, the Signless then abruptly pulls away, crying out and falling over backwards, his hand placed over his swollen testicles once more. The Dolorosa immediately crawls over to him, light tears falls down her cheeks as she attempts to calm him down. 

It was starting again. Trying her best to think calmly, she then glanced over at his erect penis, which was leaking out pre-cum at the same ridiculous rates as before. He needed to release, he needed stimulus... An idea suddenly came to her, one that she momentarily fought against, but accepted once she realized the desperation of the situation. She places a hand over the sobbing boy's mouth, stifling his pained cries as she then licked her lips in preparation, bringing her head over his pubic region wherein she proceeds to wrap her luscious lips around the tip of his penis.

It is a drastic and daring move indeed, but this was no time for guilt or shame. She is gentle (as always), sucking on the tip of his dick with absolute precision, tracing her strong, dexterous tongue down across his twitching shaft and sampling the sweet, cherry taste of the pre-cum dripping into her mouth. Her slurping and suckling is quiet, precise, and beyond pleasurable. She then takes in several more inches of the penis in her mouth, her sucking growing more forceful as she felt hot pre-cum leak down into her throat, the boy's thick, swollen cock now ready to blow another load. She managed to pull out in time for him to spray out gelatinous cum all over her naked body. Fortunately enough, he finishes much faster this time, though he still did not seem even close to draining out entirely. 

The Dolorosa didn't even bother to clean his gunk off, for she immediately crawled over towards the Signless to check if he is alright. Aside from his heavy panting and sweating, the boy is fine, looking up at her with a weak yet wide smile. The amounts of cum he had spewed out were only around above-average for a male troll, though it was still a worrying sight to behold. Why this was happening exactly she would never be certain, though it was likely the hormones she fed him had something to do with it. And the shame this brought her would haunt her for the rest of her life... 

She shakes her head and brings the boy into another tight hug, failing to fight back tears. Now was not the time for guilt, it was a time for pleasure and love. He responds by pulling away and kissing her on the mouth, which she returns with little resistance. They passionately embrace once more, the Signless seating himself on the Dolorosa's stomach as he hungrily kisses her mouth, wagging his tongue against hers as he runs his hands over her abdomen, feeling how finely chiseled it has become from sweeps of living in such a harsh wasteland. He then feels up one of her large breasts, squeezing it lightly and noting how firm it is to the touch. This causes her to break away from the kiss, pulling her head back and groaning loudly in ecstasy. She pulls him off, getting up and stretching her body before getting down on all fours, raising her posterior into the air and suggestively waving it in front of the boy's face. He is ready for this, she knows it.

The Signless gulps nervously, walking over towards her while shaking his head, before taking in a deep breath. He did not want to disappoint his guardian, and part of him greatly desired this. Kneeling down, he watches as she spread her buttocks wide. His penis is still erect, and he can feel his testicles begin swelling and hurting again, so he wastes little time in thrusting his organ in. The Dolorosa lets out a high-pitched moan the moment he stuck it in, a sound he finds to be very adorable. He begins thrusting in deeper and deeper, the insertion going in very smoothly and easily thanks to the large amounts of pre-cum he was continuing to leak out, along with the saliva left from his guardian's suckling. 

Her passage grips his penis tightly, a constricting sensation that is just so amazing and delightful; unlike anything he's ever felt. He bites down hard on his lip, thrusting harder and faster as she groans out, her penis already growing stiff, foreskin retracting to expose her soft, glistening shaft. Another thrust, and the Dolorosa lets out a sharp, happy cry, her impressive member now fully erect and glistening with small traces of pre-cum. She is barely able to conceal her enjoyment, and the boy feels a massive amount of happiness in knowing he could pleasure her so well. 

Motivated to please his guardian further, the Signless begins thrusting in faster and harder, noisily grunting as he then felt himself clench up. With a loud, sharp cry, he ejaculates, pumping a thick surge of hot sticky spunk inside the Dolorosa as she screeches out, her eyes rolled over with ecstasy as she also orgasmed, her great bulge spraying out large amounts of jade fluids all over the cave floor. She finishes much quicker than him, her rectum now flooded with the boy's cum. After what feels like ages of bliss for the both of them, he Signless finally pulls out, falling over and panting in exhaustion. His balls felt as if they were on fire, but the waves of sheer pleasure he felt was beyond compare.

The Dolorosa lay panting as well, her anus overflowing with his gelatinous red fluids. She gets up on shaking legs, leaning herself against a cave wall, closing her eyes as she allows the remaining fluids to drain out of her anus. Her eyes then suddenly pop open in shock once she feels a nibbling sensation all over the underside of her semi-erect bulge. Looking down, she sees it is the Signless, licking and slurping the penis in quick fervor. Though her bulge is simply far too large for him to comfortably suck, it does not stop him from trying, opening his maw as wide as he can to lick the sides of her cock. He moves up higher, running his nimble tongue over the length of her long, long penis. He salivates further, sloppily sucking the skin of her delicious, sensitive frenulum while she moans and coos in elation, her legs shaky and on the verge of bucking.

Noticing her penis grow turgid, the Signless suddenly decides to pull away, shifting his body several paces back as the Dolorosa fell to her knees, panting and moaning heavily. He stretches one of his legs out, placing his foot over her massive, throbbing bulge. Just as she had managed to pleasure him so well with only her feet, he would attempt the same. He starts off by rubbing the length of his sole down her twitching shaft, his toes rubbing and caressing it gently as it stiffens and swells in arousal, her cries of pleasure but music to his ears. He proceeds to use his other foot to rub and push against the penis, and he finds the feeling of her great penis over his (comparatively) soft soles to be quite enticing, his penis stiffening alongside her thick erection. 

Soon enough, she is unable to contain herself any longer, blowing out with a loud cry all over his feet, sticky jade cum getting in between the boy's toes. He bends over, licking some of it off and reveling in how fruity it tasted. His erection was raging hardly, yet the pain in his testes had become almost negligible. Staring at the Dolorosa, he notices her bulge is still partly erect as well, causing an idea to form as he stares down at his penis. Moving over towards her, he then gets down and begins rubbing his penis directly up against hers, causing the woman to gasp out and jump back, blushing. Realizing what he wanted to do, she smiles, carefully shifting her body back to allow him to continue easier. 

The immense length of her member made things slightly awkward, but the boy was persistent. He rubs his penis against hers in happy fervor, grinding as hard and as fast as he could, the friction causing both of their erections to thicken and throb. He found that his pre-cum productions had lessened considerably, only dripping out enough to help lubricate his penis and make the frotting go much smoother. She appears to have been heavily enjoying this as well, biting down on her lower lip and blushing furiously as they continued grinding against each other, the Dolorosa carefully rubbing her massive, hard penis against the boy's smaller member. Eventually, their penises grew far too hard to comfortably frot, and they soon orgasm in unison, streams of red and jade fluids spilling the ground. 

They collapse together for some time, their breathless panting filling the silent air. The Signless hugs himself close to his guardian, her body just as sweat and warm as his. She brings him into a kiss, which he returns with absolutely no resistance, placing his arms behind her shoulders and running his fingers through her hair, going up to begin stroking the base of her horns. She does the same, playfully fondling his nubs. Her sweaty, fragrant skin is incredibly enticing, and shifts his body to seat himself on her scarred thighs, continuing to kiss her for what feels like ages. A large hand caresses his face, running down his cheeks and over the nape of his neck, bringing the Signless to gasp out. He eventually breaks away, staring up at her face and gazing deeply into her eyes for some time, looking into her gorgeous jade irises, striking even against the prevalent glow of the odd fungi around them. Thoughts cross his mind, thoughts which he recognizes as facts he cannot ever deny; she is beautiful, she is beautiful and he loves her with all his heart.

Beneath his posterior, the Signless can feel his partner's penis grow fully erectile once more. He slowly gets up, positioning himself over her stomach as she raises an eyebrow, unsure as to what he was doing. He spread his legs wide, causing her to realize exactly what he wanted, shaking her head and attempting to stop him. There was the risk that he could have injured himself, but the boy was insistent, shushing her and assuring he would be fine. He had pleasured her so well when he did it, how could she not return the favor? The Dolorosa nods her head in reluctant approval, and the Signless then brings himself down, mounting himself on the very top of her penis. He wasn't planning to take it all in, of course, for that would be impossible, but he would try to see how much his rectum could take before she climaxed.

It is uncomfortable and almost painful at first. His anus was simply too small and tight to easily let the girth of her organ in, but he would not give up. He spread his legs wider and wider as the Dolorosa looked at him nervously, still completely unsure if this was safe. Taking in a deep breath, he then seats himself down on her bulge, taking in the tip of her penis, which still had traces of pre-cum on it. This was fortunate, as it helped lubricate and ease his progress down on her. She attempted to help by slowly thrusting upwards, causing the boy to cry out in surprise, his cheeks flushed red. She went on, sticking her bulge in deeper and deeper as the Signless bit down on his lip, sweating furiously. She could take it from here, and did so excellently, thrusting her penis up further and further and further.

The Signless's eyes rolled over, his tongue lopping out of his mouth as she went on, his heart racing intensely. It felt so good; he just couldn't believe how easily her massive, gorgeous bulge was going in, even if it was still only the first few inches. She was also heavily aroused, her cheeks flushed so much her entire face seemed to have turned jade, and he felt her penis stiffen greatly inside him. After a minute, the Signless then felt a massive surge of hot sticky fluids flow into his colon, the Dolorosa screaming out as she forcefully orgasmed, pumping out jizz for almost a full minute. He could feel himself clench up as well and soon enough, climaxed the moment she finished, spraying messily all over her chest and face. 

Eyes closed, she licks it all off her lips in gleeful fervor, finding the familiar taste to be as delicious as always. Opening her eyes, she finds to her surprise that the Signless had already pulled himself off, collapsing onto her chest. He is out cold, exhausted from their intense sexual experiences today. She smiles, kissing him on the cheek before yawning out. It had been an amazing day today, filled with danger and pleasure beyond compare. This boy wasn't just her charge; he was her lover, even despite his young age. She kisses his head gently, rubbing his hair before shutting her eyes, listening to the sound of his soft breathing before sleep overtakes her as well.

His slumber is dreamless.


End file.
